gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
European Parliament
PAGE OWNED BY NATIONAL CARIBBEAN ALLIANCE - Usman The European Parliament is an organization that is made up from people in Europe representing their own constituency, the purpose of the organization is to bring together major countries that are in the EU closer to others The organization talks on matters such as Justice, crimes, restrictions, and others, There are three parties which people can join, the Liberal Democrats, Labour and Conservative, members who want to join must chose any party they want and put there name party and Constituency ( Place ) that they represent, E.g Simon Wavescarlet, Liberal Democrat Northern Ireland. GENERAL ELECTION ON 20th FEBRUARY PLEASE NOTE ANYBODY IS ALLOWED TO JOIN THE PARLIAMENT HOWEVER THE CITIES OR COUNTRIES MUST BE IN THE EUROPEAN UNION. Page made by N.C.A . ''' Members of the EU MEP '''Members of parliament put your name down, party and the place you represent. #'' MEP - Liberal Democrat ''- ''Republic of Hungary.' #'Captain Shadow Sail MEP Labour Italy .' #'Usman MEP Liberal Democrat Northern Ireland.' #'Robert Mc Roberts MEP Conservative German Province of Lower Saxony.' #'John Breasly MEP Conservative England.' #'Benjamin Macmorgan MEP Labour Scotland.' #'Captain Jim Logan MEP Liberal Democrat London North.' #'John O'Eagle MEP Liberal Democrat -''' Republic of Ireland. #'Cad Bane MEP Conservative Northern Russia.' #'Jack Swordmennace MEP Liberal Democrat France North.' #'Jack Bluehawk MEP Liberal Democrat France East.' # Conservative Members ( Main article ). ' 'Article that is owned by conservative members ' NOTE: PARTY MUST HAVE THREE LEADERS. #'Leader of the Conservative party: Robert Mc Roberts' #'Deputy Leader of the Conservative party: John Breasly' #'Conservative Foreign Affairs Spokesman: John O'Eagle' #'Cad Bane MEP Conservative Northern Russia.' Mission Statement The Conservative Party seeks to restore the greatness of Europe once again. Values of self responsibility, faith, and innovation made Europe the master of the World. However, those values have seemed to be lost. Europe is in an economic nightmare, due to too much spending. Cutting programs is the answer to solving this, but most are too scared to cut spending for fear of losing voters. The Conservative Party is not afraid, and will do what is right. Europe used to be a continent of faith, both spiritual and non-spiritual. The Europe of today is neither. The Industrial Revolution was a European phenomenon, but its ideas were taken and used to a greater extent by other countries. Europe's corrupt governments have hurt innovation and has let Europe fall behind. The Conservative Party says "Enough is Enough"! We need to have old values reused to make Europe Great again. Seats: 4 Labour Party Members ( Main Article ). Article owned by Labour Party members ' '''NOTE: PARTY MUST HAVE THREE LEADERS. ' #'''Leader of the Labour Party: Captain Shadow Sail MEP #'Deputy Leader of the Labour Party: Benjamin Macmorgan MEP' #'Labour Foreign Affairs Spokesman: VACANT ADD NAME.' # Seats: 2 Liberal Democrat Members ( Main Page ) ' Article owned by Liberal Democrat members. ' NOTE: PARTY MUST HAVE THREE LEADERS. #'Leader of the Liberal Democrats: Usman MEP Northern Ireland' #'Deputy Leader of the Liberal Democrats: ' #'Liberal Democrat Foreign Affairs Spokesman: Captian Jim Logan MEP London North.' #'Jack Swordmennace MEP Liberal Democrat France North.' #'Jack Bluehawk MEP France East' Mission Statement The Liberal Democrats hope to bring a strong and stable Europe for the future economy, as many previous governments have been into actions it has been for a few decades Labour then conservative Labour Conservative, Labour Conservative, Enough with the madness, none of the other political parties have had a good plan for the future of the EU however the Liberal Democrats wish to put them selves in power not just for them selves but for the future economy in the future and the present days that will pass. It is time we help the economy and have a Democratic system , if you help the LibDems or the Whigs as we are known then we will help you. Seats: 5 General Elections February 20 The General Election will announce which political party will rule the European Parliament, the leader of the party who will win will become the Prime Minister, the deputy will become the Deputy Prime Minister, and the Foreign Affairs Spokesman will become the Foreign Secretary. How will it work Each party leader will get people to vote for him or his party, maximum of Ten ( MEP's are not aloud to vote) they will then recruit members into the European Parliament so that they will hold seats, to win a party must have 20 seats, if they have lower they will have to form a coalition government which will allow the party with most seats to be in power and the Party with less seats in the coalition to be the Second power and the second power leader will be the Deputy Prime Minister. Some Places you could chose This Article shows what jobs you could choose and should give you a brief idea. *'Holy Roman Empire' *'Russia' *'Sweden' *'Portugal' *'Norway' *'Sardinia' *'Spain' *'Denmark' *'Papal States' *'Prussia' *'Austria' *'France' *'Greece' *'Sicily' *'England' *'Ottoman Empire' *'Scotland' *'Hungary' *'Ireland' *'Northern Ireland' *'Wales' *'Hanover (Lower Saxony)' *'Example of person who has chosen party and constituency: Thornton Wilberforce - Liberal Democrat Moscow East.' If a place has been scratched, it has been taken and is no longer available. The Government of the European Union Below are the departments for the European Parliament which are lead by the ruling party, at the moment there is no ruling party so it is vacant Office of the Prime Minister ' 'The office of the Prime Minister of the EU is the office that is the flagship for the European Union, this office deals with the top rated affairs in the EU and its colonies such as the Caribbean, Northern Ireland, Wales, Scotland, Australia, Haiti, Canada, and India. The head of the Office is the Prime Minister however he will have a Minister for the Cabinet office who will assist him in affairs. Members of office: '''Prime Minister: ''Vacant Deputy Prime Minister: ''Vacant'' Minister for the Cabinet Office: Vacant Affairs Below are the news and affairs happening: Office of the Deputy Prime Minister The office of the Deputy Prime Minister is an office for the Deputy Prime Minister to manage him affairs by assisting him, the Office of the Prime Minister may be full and not be available to many so this is the reason the office was created, the office to deals with affairs inside the European Union which is important for everyday life, the office is lead by the Deputy Prime Minister and he to will have a helper who will be the Minister for Constitutional and political affairs. ''' '''Members of office: Deputy Prime Minister: ''Vacant'' Minister for Constitutional and political affairs: ''Vacant'' Affairs Below are the news and affairs happening: Foreign Office The Foreign Office is to do with worldwide affairs, the foreign office has a lot to play in the European union as the leader of the office who is the Foreign Secretary will have an important burden to hold over his head while doing his business. The office is lead by the Foreign Secretary a position currently vacant due to a hung parliament Members of office: Foreign Secretary: Vacant Foreign Minister: Vacant Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations Category:Out-Dated Articles Category:POTCO